Sorted
by ogdensfinest
Summary: Lily Luna Potter enters Hogwarts for the first time as a first year along side her cousin Hugo and discovers where she is going to spend the next seven years.   Short Drabble.


More than the couple of sets of eye's she'd expected were locked onto little Lily Luna Potter as she made her way through the doors of the Great Hall with the rest of her classmates. Her straight yet unruly red hair danced around her waist as she walked and her small mouth formed a perfect "o" as she stared up at the starlit sky above her. She'd never actually been into the school before, she'd been on the grounds and she had visited the Headmaster's office when she'd been younger to visit her Auntie Minnie but this was different, this time she was part of Hogwarts, a first year.

She turned to look at both of her brothers, sat on opposite sides of the hall and gave them a grin and a cheery wave. James let out a loud whoop and cried out "Go Lily!" which ensued a round of snigger's and chuckles from other members of the school but it was quickly silenced by a stern glare from one of the professor's at the top table; James turned to Lily with a sheepish expression on his face although she could tell her was far from sorry and gave her a thumbs up. Albus was more controlled and nodded to her with a small smile; his eye's showing how proud he was to be her big brother just like she was proud to be his little sister.

Feeling a tug on her hand she turned to look at her cousin Hugo who'd taken her hand although she didn't think he had even noticed, he was standing on his tip-toe's trying to see over the heads of those around them, most probably looking for Rose, "She's next to James." Lily whispered into Hugo's ear and pointed towards them, Rose looked up from her book just in time to give them both a grin and a wink, her red hair the same shade of Hugo's falling over a single shoulder her delicate curls laid out against her robes looked lovely Lily thought she'd always loved Rose's hair.

They'd stopped their progression up the middle isle now and were standing waiting around for.. something. None of her cousins would tell her what actually happened although Rose had took her aside and promised her that it didn't hurt and that she would be fine. A jolt to her back brought Lily out of her thoughts and she turned around to see a girl around the same size as her with a mop of brown curls dancing around her excited face. Her eyes were huge as she took in everything around her and she looked almost scared when she realized she'd knocked into Lily, "Oh I'm sorry, I-I uh didn't mean too." She said in a rushed hushed voice and Lily just smiled softly at the girl, "It's no problem, I'm Lily, Lily Potter." The girl must be muggle-born Lily realized, she hadn't reacted to Lily's name at all, thank Merlin. "Stormy, Stormy Summerby, this is so cool isn't it?" She said in an awed voice and went back to look around the room and peering at the other students.

Behind Stormy was a very pretty blonde girl who was mumbling to herself, "It's very pretty but they could do with some electricity.. I bet it gets freezing and these robes are awfully stuffy. I'd much rather be wearing my pyjamas." Lily laughed softly to herself and turned back ahead to watch Headmaster Merlin Mcgonagall begin reading from the scroll in his hands, Lily peered about and spotted a shaggy looking hat on a stool, she'd seen that hat somewhere before, she was positive.

Lily was staring back up at the sky above her when she felt Hugo nudge her in the shoulder, she looked at him with a furrowed expression and mouthed a confused "what?" He nudged his head towards the front of the room where she could see Headmaster Merlin staring at her with amused eye's over his half-moon spectacles, "Potter, Lily." He said again and Lily's face flamed red as she stumbled towards the front, unsure of what to do she looked up at him and he nudged his head towards the stool so Lily sat herself on it, her face still bright red and her eye's locked on Hugo's. The Headmaster placed a hat on her head and Lily's brow furrowed until she heard it talking in her head; she jumped and had to grab the hat by the edges to stop it flying off.

"Ah, yet another Potter is it? Oh the last of your lot I see. The first Potter girl in generations you know? Oh quite bright too, Yes indeed, very bright but you're not quite suited for Ravenclaw are you girl? Extremely loyal, Quite right your father was the same and your mother too. You'd do well in Hufflepuff but you'd get easily bored wouldn't you little Potter? No, I think perhaps your drive and ambition to be more than a name could have you in Slytherin.. oh yes you'd do well in Slytherin, just like your brother you can hide what you think if you must, but on? You don't want that do you.. best you go to your perfect house then, Indeed you can be brave and daring.. always putting other's before yourself.. yes I think it's best I put you in GRYFFINDOR!" The last word was shouted out loud and Lily was reluctant to take the hat off, it had been fascinating to have him on. She grudgingly took him off and placed him carefully back onto the stool, leaning down she whispered "Thank you very much." Near the hat and skipped off to the sound of cheers and wolf whistles to sit at the Gryffindor table, her face bright red but a huge grin plastered all over her face.


End file.
